Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for verifying quality of server, and more particularly to a method and a system for verifying quality of servers for a plurality of servers constructed in a server cluster.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of the Internet and improvements in software and hardware technology, demands for information services are increasingly high in many companies. Accordingly, an integrated computer with high-speed calculation and massive storage capability formed by combining numerous servers through Internet is widely used by companies nowadays. For server manufacturers, servers trends to mass production. Namely, as the servers are developed more complex in terms of both function and structure, it is more difficult to verify quality of the servers.
Traditionally, in the era when the servers are still operated independently from one another, when it comes to verify quality of the servers, since each of the servers may include a functional verification which is individually designed, there will not be any problem even if the servers are operated in the same room. However, today's servers are of server types mainly based on Blade Server or Rack Mount server, thus various resources are usually connected and shared between the servers. In other words, services provided by the servers are no longer completed by single server alone. Currently, in the field for verifying quality of server, methods for verifying quality of server still stay in verifying hardware, firmware and software for one single server. Accordingly, how to maintain stability of each server under operations by numerous servers while providing higher performance in verifying quality of the numerous servers in a server cluster has become a major issue to be solved in the field for verifying quality of server.